tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Arata Isamu
Arata is a ghoul who works as a fisherman and currently lives within the 2nd ward. He has no known ties to any groups. Appearance Arata has scruffy dark black that goes down to the middle of his neck just just a tad by his ears and the middle of his forehead in terms of length. He most commonly wears a black zip up hoodie with a grey t-shirt underneath; while he wears a pair or grey jeans and worn black canvas shoes. While he goes fishing he tends to wear a green rain coat over his hoodie, a white baseball cap and a pair of sunglasses. Personality Arata is a calm person and can be an introvert most of the time. He tends to hold no form of anger toward humans or ghouls as well. He's been friendly to all who treat him kindly in return. Due to his relaxed nature he shows no sign of worry to the thought of being caught by the CCG or Aogiri. He tends to help both human and ghouls similarly as he offers help to whomever needs it. Arata has a pacifist like demeanor most of the time unless the situation proves that he needs to fight; He tries his best to avoid confrontation if possible. History Growing up as a ghoul Arata had a "normal" childhood like most of his classmates. He was an average student and showed to be quite smart with literature and history. He grew up along side humans for the most part but knew he was one of the few ghouls in the whole school. He grew up keeping this secret from all his human friends who in turn started to suspect something as he never ate at normal times all the time and rejected most food offerings. After he graduated from high school he spent a year doing nothing but hunting and helping those in need. Eventually he got a job working on a fishing boat with a crew consisting entirely of humans. His captain by the name of Masa; taught Arata and the rest of the crew everything they know about fishing. Masa taught them how to bait and catch fish the best and also taught them the best ways to sell and cook fish in the best ways. He's been on the fishing boat for a total of three years on the fishing boat. Powers and Abilities Higher strength: Arata has a higher amount physical strength than most due to lifting heavy amounts of fish constantly; due to this he doesn't need to rely on his Kagune all of the time instead he can use his fists. Higher Speed: '''His speed is also above average from his swimming skills he's displayed while fishing by swimming to land or swimming back to the boat after falling off or diving to untangle lines caught on things underwater '''Smooth Talk: Years of smooth talking have allowed him to diffuse some situations just by being able to say the right words he talks others out of fighting. Although this doesn't always work, Arata leads with it a lot of the time to avoid unnecessary fights. Combat: : Strengths: '''Arata is stronger than an average ghoul and doesn't rely on his kagune in certain fights but instead chooses to use just his fists. He is also faster than the average ghoul too; his speed allows him to back off from some attacks if he reacts quick enough. : '''Weaknesses: '''Due to avoiding fights most of his life his body is much like a "glass cannon" with high damage but low defense. This means a strong enough attack can cripple Arata severely in combat. His relaxed nature can also leave him open to attacks in some cases by not taking his opponent seriously during combat. Kagune '''Type: Rinkaku Appearance: '''Four tentacles, dark blue and medium length. '''Strengths: Rinkaku allows for fast regeneration and large hits to its opponents. Weaknesses: Rinkaku is a very fragile kagune though; due to it's Rc cells easily binding together it means their binding force is weak meaning that the kagune is far to soft and fragile. Mechanics: Arata can manipulate his kagune and give it a dual blade physique but these two blades while strong are brittle to powerful attacks and will shatter taking longer to heal while in this form. Threads Relationships Quotes * "Yeah, I guess you’re right; I love this silence as it brings a nice tranquility to the area."- to Masa about being on a boat past fishing season. Gallery Trivia * Arata buys things he physically cannot use. Things like normal human food and drink that he himself cannot consume but buys them to stock his fridge just so if he has human company they can eat. * Despite not being able to eat or drink normal things he has learned how to make delicate dishes like Dango, Tempura and Unagi. He also learned how to make mixed drinks like the Bloody Mary and Sidecar. * Despite liking the quite and tranquility of silence he falls asleep faster when playing loud music with his earbuds. Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Rinkakus